


u know i talk too much!

by peeepeeepooopooo



Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Bisexual, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Homosexual, Lesbian, M/M, Nonbinary, Sapphic, andrew is the token het, everyone is gay except one person, slowburn, these kids are bonkers im so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeepeeepooopooo/pseuds/peeepeeepooopooo
Summary: Felix has known from the beginning that there was something about Victor. The way he smiled, his stupid soft hair, and the way he always wants to be around him... but they have to just be best friends! He knows that's what it must be–-the rush of having a best friend after all these years. But at the stoplight party when Felix gets drunk and Victor tries cleaning him up, Felix gets way too close to realizing what's going on.This is literally the show (I use actual dialogue sometimes) but just how I wish it ended up. Basically how the plot would change is Felix was the actual love interest and how things could be way more gay and dramatic (but in a realistic way). No one is straight except for Andrew but he is the only ally that matters.
Relationships: Andrew Spencer & Felix Weston, Andrew Spencer & Mia Brooks, Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Lake Meriwether & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks & Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Lake Meriwether, Pilar Salazar & Felix Weston, Pilar Salazar & Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar & Mia Brooks, Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 28
Kudos: 46





	1. Welcome to Creekwood (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> there's gonna be POV shifts between chapters, but never within the same chapter out of the blue! it'll be really rare if i switch POV in the chapter, but it'll be obvious and flow! also most of this will be in felix's POV but the other characters still have their plotlines !!

Felix tried not to be creepy staring out his window waiting for his new neighbors. He kept sitting down at his desk, turning on his computer while his knee hit the bottom of his desk every now and then from bouncing. He scrolled through FaceBook posts of family members he didn’t talk to or friends he no longer talked to, clicking between tabs while he kept eyeing the cracked open window shades.   
No car, no family. Aunt Regina was giving away free kittens. No new emails. No car, no family. His mom called out something. No new emails. He hadn’t updated his FaceBook since the first day of eighth grade. No car, no family. No new emails. No car, no family. Something squeaked. No car, no family.   
“Felix?”  
He jumped at his mom’s voice, swvilening his chair to look at her. Her hair in that tangled ponytail, flyaways shooting out everywhere. She was staring at him with her head tilted, cheeks flushed. She must’ve not gotten enough sleep again. “Yeah? What’s up? You alright?”  
“What were you doing? I kept calling for you.” Her old fuzzy pink robe had a new coffee stain on it.   
“Oh, just waiting on the new neighbors.” She tried to shake her head while sighing, but he caught her smile. He walked over to her, grinning back. “I heard they’ve got three kids, two high schoolers! The oldest dude is a sophomore and I think he’ll be cool! I got us these walkie talkies, see?” He said, pulling the gift from his back pocket. His mom took it delicately, looking it over and lightly brushing the buttons. He watched her hands, seeing she had bitten her nails more and her calluses were growing thicker. “And I think it’ll be pretty cool, y’know? Having a friend in the building. Someone my age.”  
His mom nodded, handing back the walkie talkie to him. “A reason to finally ditch your old woman, huh?” She asked with a wry laugh.   
He laughed with her, shaking his head. “Nah, just need some socialization outside of Tuesday night SVU and Catan nights. Besides, I heard he’s from Texas! He’s probably got like a cool accent and worked with horses or cows or whatever and–”  
“Felix,” she cut him off, laughing, “Not everyone from there worked at a dude ranch. Give the boy some space when he gets here. You’ll have plenty of time to become best friends _after_ his family moves their stuff in. you don’t want to be known as a pest on day one. Also, it sounds to me like you’ve been socializing plenty with our landlord… Have you been bribing her again?” She poked him in the chest with a finger, trying to give him a stern look. They were near the same height, him only an inch taller than her. He wanted to believe she was trying to be firm, lay down some law with him, but he could see her hiding the smile. So he grinned back, trying to get it out of her.   
He held his hands up innocently, taking a step back. “All I’ll say is it’s not my fault if someone keeps leaving liters of Diet Pepsi in the hallway and I don’t know what to do with them. Lost items should always be reported to the landlord.”   
She finally cracked, but shook her head to hide the smile. She sighed, playfully punching him shoulder before turning to leave the room. “You’re your father’s son alright.”  
He stood a little straighter at the comment. He loved when she compared him to his dad. He walked back to his bed as she left the room, her small frame disappearing in the stacks of stuff that littered the hallway. He sat on the edge of his bed to look over the room before falling back, his arms spread out.   
He loved this room. It was cramped, but his mom tried her best to let him part ways with some things to have his space and he loved her for it. He loved all the posters and tickets and photographs taped, stapled, tacked, and gum-as-putty stuck to the walls. He loved the soft couch in the living room, even if it did have weird takeout stains and sometimes smelled for a few days.   
He loved his mom, with all her quirks and nervousness and loneliness. Sure, things had gotten harder over the years, but they were starting to work on it together. Therapy, routine, communication. He loved it all so much. The change. He loved SVU nights even if he hated the show and it was hard to see around the stacks of stuff. He loved always arguing who got to sit in Dad’s chair, one of the few clean spaces in the house, and always making his mom take the spot. He loved debating with her over the killer, her guessing if the team didn’t know while he always defended them. He didn’t defend every guess, because sometimes he believed it was them too. Sometimes the killer was just too undeniable. He just would let her keep guessing, not interrupt her, and when she was right he’d lean over to fist bump her. She would always wrap her hand around his fist, as if she expected a high five and was always too late to change her mind.   
_Beep beep!_  
A car horn! Felix shot up, blood rushing to his head and making him stumble his way to the window. There they were! He leaned against the windowsill to steady himself, his breath fogging the glass. A tight packed family of five climbed out of their SUV. A mom, a dad, a little boy, an angsty teeange girl, and him. The guy his age. He was nice looking. Well, from Felix’s window view.   
Felix stood there for a second, watching them stretch and bicker. The girl was already on the phone while the youngest kid fidgeted, whining to the mom while she smoothed his hair. The boy–the potential-future-best-friend-forever-and-ever boy– rubbed his eyes like he was seeing the world for the first time. When he started to stretch his back, leaning to possibly catch a glimpse of the window, Felix lurched back. He hadn’t noticed how fast he was breathing. He touched his chest, rubbing a small circle against his tee shirt above his heart. It was beating fast. But why wouldn’t it? He was pumped, so excited, so curious. Who were they? Really, who was the boy? What did he like? What did he hate? What kind of music did he like? How did he feel about his family? The U-Haul looked so tiny for a family their size. Had they traveled before? Were they used to this sort of thing? Would this be temporary?   
No. No, he wouldn’t get caught up in that. If they moved a lot, Felix would just have to make a first impression good enough for the boy to still be interested. To have a reason to care. To be intrigued. To meet him how Felix wanted to introduce himself. Not some stupid nickname or rumor. Just Felix. 

* * *

“Congratulations! What a great gig!” His heart was beating so fast as he came out the building, opening his arms to the family. Christine, the landlord, had left out the wiring part. But, to be fair, she was usually trying to email back another tenant or fix something while Felix talked to her. The Pepsi was less of an offering gift and more of payment for the company. Not that she seemed to mind all that much, as long as they didn’t talk music (he messed up on that rule a lot).   
The family seemed as weirded out as most people are by eccentric teenage neighbors, but he ignored it. He kept putting the best foot forward. Welcoming, funny, charismatic. Someone to remember, to feel comfortable around. Even if he wasn’t all too comfortable, he wanted them to not feel strangers here. It sucked enough to feel like a stranger in your hometown. He couldn’t imagine feeling alone in a new home.   
It was all happening fast, but he breezed through it. The mom was sweet, the dad put off by him, and finally it was just him and the boy. Well, boy and his sister. Time to shoot his shot. Well, friendship shot.   
“So, you guys going to Creekwood?”  
The boy looked back to his sister, who looked generally pissed. She reminded Felix of his middle school emo phase, except she was good at it. The boy though… seemed so relaxed. “Yeah. Uh, Pilar’s a freshman and,” he looked back to Felix, “I’m Victor, a sophomore.” Victor smiled.   
Hearing his name felt like Felix was laying on his bed and hearing the car horn all over again. The rush of excitement, the close to anticipation. But this was even more. He couldn’t even think through before going back into conversation. He didn’t want to miss a beat. It had to be perfect.   
“Awesome. I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.” Maybe his eagerness was a bit much for Pilar, who scoffed before walking off. He was tempted to crack a teen angst joke, but Victor laughed and held his gaze. He felt his breath catch, but tried to calm down. Not too eager, not too much. Not right now. He had to be cool. Or, cool enough.  
“Okay.” Victor smiled at him. A nice smile, a kind smile, a smile that said Thank you. Felix had to act like it hadn’t been a ridiculous long time since someone besides his teachers or mom had smiled at him like that. He had to act like he didn’t want to jump up and giggle with ridiculous glee.  
“Oh!” How could he forget? He reached into his back pocket. “And I got a little something for us to keep in touch.” He pulled out the antenna and handed the walkie talkie to Victor. Hands on hips, he watched him hold it. He expected maybe the same gentle fascination as his mom, a moment for Victor to look it over before looking up at Felix and smile softly. He didn’t get why, but his heart was doing somersaults at the thought of Victor being impressed. Maybe even touched, hand over heart and leaning to ask, _For me? To share with you?_  
But of course it was silly and way too much to expect from some dude he just met. He was being too earnest again. Victor just laughed as he held it up, a little confused. “Um, can’t we just text?”   
“Ah,” Felix leaned in with a grin, poking at Victor’s shoulder. His hoodie was soft. “But where’s your sense of whimsy?”  
For a second, he expected Victor to tease him for using the word whimsy or even just call him weird. For the first time through this introduction, his breath was shaky. But Victor just laughed back, smiling at the walkie talkie before smirking back at Felix. It was one of those sweet smirks, the kind that Felix had seen all the time in movies and tv shows. The “ _oh yeah, we’re gonna be best friends_ " smirk.


	2. Welcome to Creekwood (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes about the rest of his day as Victor moves in :-)

Felix somehow succeeded not pressing his ear to the floor for the entire night to listen to the Salazars. He had been sitting on his bedroom floor for almost an hour, listening to music but quiet enough to hear them shuffle below him. It was a struggle to walk away from them and let them just do _their_ thing. Especially with how nice Victor was. He let Felix walk him to his door, letting him ramble about how fun it must be moving, how he had never known anywhere outside of Atlanta, well, he had gone on a few vacations and stuff but he hadn’t moved, how he was excited to hang out, how nice Victor’s family seemed… Looking back, he may have gone a little overboard.   
He couldn’t stop thinking about Victor holding out his hand for Felix to shake. He grabbed it but pulled Victor in for a hug, squeezing him a little. Victor was warm, and melted into the hug faster than Felix expected. It was so nice of him, seeing as he had just met Felix and he really didn’t have to be so polite. He could’ve shoved him away, stayed stiff, or just backed away. Those had happened before. And even though Felix had always told himself that it made sense people did that, that he had been too eager, he should’ve asked if they were okay with it (he really should’ve), he felt something different from Victor’s hug. Relief from not being ridiculed, sure, but it was more. He wanted to ignore it, but it felt like when he used to have a crush on Lake Meriweather. No… Well? It was just a friend thing. He just wanted to not _just_ be friends. Best friends.   
“ _Felix_ …”  
He stood up, hearing his mom call out from her room. She had been doing good that morning, but the good didn’t always last all day. He walked to her room, where the lights were turned off, curtains drawn, and her bed was covered in random objects. As he moved closer, he could make out some books and magazines (the magazines all dated back five years), a jar of some kind (maybe a candle?), and his baby blanket. He ran his finger over the yellowed tag of the rag-like cloth, with holes and worn patches from the years. She always brought it out during the first week back to school after every break. Summer, fall, winter, spring, every single one. She would talk about him growing up in that way where he knew she was scared of the future, of a life without their routine.   
“Hey,” he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed, crinkling an _Elle_ cover with Kristen Stewart on it. “What’s up? Need me to make lunch?”  
“In a minute,” she whispered. She hadn’t changed clothes yet, her hair still in the same frizzy and unwashed ponytail. Her eyes were closed, almost like she was asleep. He nodded, trying not to bounce his knee at the sight of her. He didn’t like to fidget in front of her when she was going through an episode or mood swing. She didn’t ever mention it or take offense, but something inside him just tried to shut the rest of him down to only focus on her. “Could you light the candle for me? It’s down on the bed somewhere. The label should say cinnamon.”  
He leaned over to grab the candle and held it up in the dim light from the hallway. “Yep, cinnamon. Where do you want–”  
“Right on my nightstand, if there’s room.”  
He got up, moving some bills and books from the small table. “Even when there isn’t room, we make room, remember?” He opened the candle before setting it down, letting the smell waft to him. It smelled like Dad.   
Felix grabbed the box of matches from the nightstand’s drawer and lit the candle’s wick. It stayed silent while he did, and when he turned back to his mom he saw she’d rolled to her side and opened her eyes to watch him, smiling softly.   
“You’re such a good kid,” she said. He smiled back at her, pushing some things to the side so he could lay above the covers next to her. She reached to muss his hair, making it more messy than before.   
He closed his eyes, pretending it was back to summer, or even just back to the beginning of winter break, and they would have the rest of whatever time to do whatever they wanted. They could go to the World of Coca-Cola again, or the High Museum, or just go for a walk around one of the parks… They could even spend the whole day inside. It wouldn’t matter to him.   
“Do you have everything ready for tomorrow?” His mom’s whisper broke the silence.   
He nodded, eyes still closed. The smell of cinnamon was growing stronger. He imagined it reaching out all over the room, maybe even the whole apartment. It would spread against the ceilings like a fog but collapse on Felix and his mom like a warm humid mist. It would stick to every single object in all of the stacks and piles throughout the house. It would make time stand still until everything was okay again. Well, more than okay. Things were okay. Felix just wanted everything to be great again.   
But there was no magic mist. Just him and his mom. And the new neighbors downstairs, but they weren’t in the picture right now. Maybe one day, but not in the moment.   
“How about,” Felix started, sitting up and looking at his mom, “we decide on lunch?”  
His mom stayed quiet, staring at the sheets before murmuring, more to herself it seemed than to Felix. “Soup?”  
“I can reheat the potato soup from last night for you.” The recipe was from a kids cookbook he had found while going through childhood books. The meal turned out surprisingly good. He vaguely remembered making it when he was younger, back when he lived in an actual house.   
“Sure,” she murmured into her pillow. She rolled over and it stayed quiet for a moment, the only sound the soft crackle of the candle wick burning. “What will you eat?”  
“Oh, something. Probably make myself a grilled cheese or something.”  
“Eat something on the side?” She was whispering again. “Like some celery?”  
The celery had gone bad, but Felix reached to pat her shoulder. “Sure. Celery on the side.” He sat there for another second, thinking about how her robe felt matted and how she really needed to take a shower. He wanted to urge her to get up, to go to the store with him, to go through the books with him. But he had done that before. He couldn’t fix everything with a snap. So he leaned to kiss her temple, the same way she used to when he was younger and fell asleep on the couch. He was a light sleeper and it was his favorite way to be woken up. 

* * *

The corner store was usually packed, but the day was proving to be a sleepy Sunday for the rest of the neighborhood. Felix had heated his mom up her soup before leaving, but she had been sleeping when he left it on her bedside table. He had left a sticky note on it that said **Please reheat when you wake up :) i love you!!! outforgroceries**. He had run out of room towards the end.   
There was an extra jittery feeling he always got when he was excited and the world seemed to be snoozing. He skipped down some aisles, did little dances in places while choosing between vegetables, and noticed the store’s overheard music more. Usually the older man who was at the register played a jazz station, but today must have been his day off since the music sounded like an indie Spotify playlist and there was a girl at the register. He hadn’t really noticed her when he walked in, but when he placed his basket of items on the counter and started to hand her his mesh net bag, he smiled at her.   
“Hey, you’re Wendy! You were in my algebra class freshman year.”  
He remembered her because no matter how many times he forgot his pencil or picked off the eraser, she would always let him borrow one of hers (which he would eventually lose again, but she never asked him about it once). She always smiled at him when he would turn around to crack a joke or just because he was bored. Sometimes they would pass back and forth a scrap piece of paper and doodle alien comics on it. His favorite was about the alien who didn’t know what a dog was and assumed it was a human baby since all the humans cooed at it. He remembered her best for never calling him Lone Stone.   
But this time she looked different. She had given herself choppy bangs, sure, and she must’ve gotten contacts since she wasn’t wearing her usual thick plastic framed glasses. And yeah, of course she wasn’t wearing her cool bright clothes and instead a plain grey tee under her work apron. But really her face… she just seemed more comfortable. He always remembered her smiling and giggling, but shy and tucked in. This Wendy seemed more sure of herself. The way she smiled lit up her face more.   
“Hey there… what’s your name again?” She tilted her side to the side as she took his bag and started to ring his items up.   
“Haha, very funny.” He grinned at her, leaning on the counter. “So, how was your break? Actually, what did you do? Cause I didn’t know you worked here cause I mean, I never saw you. Is this like a one day job thing or…?” She was smiling at him in that way a lot of people did when he asked too many questions and didn’t give them enough time to answer. But somehow, she was smiling nicer about it than most people did. If that made sense. It made sense to him. “Heh, sorry.”  
She was starting to place his items in the bag, her eyes shifting between him and the vegetables. “I spent most of the break travelling with my mom. I don’t get to see her often, but she asked if I’d wanna do a country roadtrip sort of thing with her and for some reason I said yes.” She handed him back the bag and a sort of sad look crossed her face. “But it was nice, in a way. Just different. But I usually live with my grandfather and he runs this place. He was gonna have me start working last summer, but since that didn’t work out, I’m gonna work weekends this new year.” She squinted at the screen. “And your total is thirty dollars and seventy-two cents.”  
Felix had been hanging onto her every word so intense he had forgotten about paying. He fished some cash and handed it to her, forgetting to check if it was too much or too little. While she counted, he realized he had never heard her talk that in one go. And never had he seen her so intense… so vulnerable. Something really must’ve changed a part of her.   
“Alright… almost perfect change, just take back this twenty.”  
Felix laughed as he took it back. “You could’ve kept that and just had a baller tip.”  
Wendy laughed too. “Yeah, but I don’t take tips from friends.”  
Felix warmed at the word. He had kind of known, but never really thought about it. Wendy was in his algebra class once. They never ate lunch together, never exchanged phone numbers, never hung out outside of class. But yeah, he guessed they were friends.   
As she handed him his receipt and bag, she leaned onto the counter some. “Well, what did you do for the break?”  
 _Oh_ , he thought to himself, _nothing much. Hang out with my mom and do our routine. Catan, SVU nights, personal therapy, family therapy, wait for Mom while she was in group, buy a new DS game off eBay, read, listen to podcasts, see a couple movies in theatres._  
Really, seeing _Little Women_ by himself was probably the most exciting thing. Sure, he and his mom went to a few museums and attractions and those were fun. But he always felt on edge, like something was going to go wrong. He didn’t want to, he really didn’t. He wanted to trust she had it together enough to be in public, with him or not. And she was! She hadn’t had a public breakdown in over almost a year. But still, he couldn’t shake the past.   
Seeing a movie by himself had been controlled. He always went to late night showings, when his mom was asleep and he was usually alone in the theatre. He didn’t do anything crazy. He didn’t (always) sneak in snacks. He would buy his buttery and salty popcorn and find a chair smack dab in the middle of the theatre. He would lean back in the seat, eat most of the popcorn during the previews, and feel like he was able to breathe.   
“Nothing much.” He shrugged. “Just hung out.” He tried to be nonchalant and lean on the counter with one hand. It wasn’t surprising when he lost balance and trip, almost dropping the bag and bruising the green pepper at the bottom of his bag.   
Wendy laughed while shaking her head. “You haven’t changed a bit.”  
As he stood up and looked at her, he realized how much she had changed and how much he had stayed the same. He couldn’t shake the feeling it was both a good and bad thing. But this time, that didn’t make all that sense to him.   
“Heh, thanks. So, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Are you in Jenkins’ stats class?”   
He grinned. “Second period?”  
She nodded and he left the store thinking about an alien meeting a human for the first time, baffled by how they were constantly changing every single day. 

* * *

The rest of the day went fast. After Felix made lunch, he tried to keep going through childhood books, but eventually went into his mom’s room to play Pokemon next to her while she slept. She had eaten her soup when he was at the store, but the residue in the bowl made the room smell kind of like seasoned potatoes. But Felix didn’t mind.   
At some point he fell asleep, DS in his hands, laying on his chest. When he woke up, his mom was gone and he could smell chicken. He found her in the living room, smooshed into Dad’s chair with a TV tray in front of her. There was fried chicken on the tray, or at least picked apart fried chicken.   
He almost asked if she had gone out to get the chicken or if she had ordered it, but it didn’t matter. She had gotten dinner. It was the first time in a long time. He grabbed a plate from the kitchen and sat on the only cleared off couch cushion. She had put on one of those random movie channels. It was the middle of _The Mask_. They ate in silence except for the laughs.   
He couldn’t help but wonder what Victor’s dinners were like. If he ate in his room alone, if he ate with his family in a dining room at a table, or if they ate on TV trays in the living room too. They probably ate at a real dining room table, like he used to. He thought about Wendy. He had known her longer, but he couldn’t imagine a single aspect of her life. The only thing he knew now was that she lived with her jazz-loving grandfather and her mother was out of the picture (mostly). He imagined Wendy and her grandfather eating in silence, listening to jazz in the background. But then again, Wendy was always the kind of girl to laugh in the silence.   
When he got up to put his plate in the sink, he realized his mom had fallen asleep. He took her plate with him and threw a blanket over her before he went to get ready for bed.  
In the bathroom, he stared at himself while brushing his teeth. He thought about how maybe he hadn’t changed much during the summer break or even this past winter break, but like an alien would see other parts of him had. His hair was shaggier and darker, he was a little bit paler. The opposite of what you’d expect after a break, but he didn't mind.   
But he wanted to do more than just not mind. He wanted to be excited, to be looking forward to something. Sure, he always looked forward to a new year in hopes that stupid Lone Stone would be left behind and Felix would be seen. But this time, he could feel that that part had been taken care of. Well, not entirely. He didn’t know what Andrew would do or say or if the graffiti would show back up on the walls and lockers. But he knew Victor didn’t even know about Lone Stone, that Victor only knew him as the eager neighbor boy who gave him a walkie talkie. _Shit!_  
Toothbrush in mouth, he skidded to his room to grab the walkie talkie. It was silent, nothing making a sound, but he still stared at it. He was equally parts scared of it and transfixed by it. He both dreaded and anticipated when Victor might call. So he brought it back to the bathroom with him. He let it sit on the sink counter while he showered and brought it back to his room. He left it on his desk while he checked his backpack for the sixth time that week. He tried putting the walkie talkie on his bedside table when he went to bed. He stared at his glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and tried counting them the same way his dad taught him. _“For when your head is too much for you to sleep. It helps slow it all down.”_  
But when he rolled over, it felt like something was staring at him. So he grabbed the walkie talkie and lay it next to him. It was in his mind, but he imagined Victor right below him, doing the same. 


End file.
